Amphiphilic compounds of the quaternary ammonium type have for a long time been known to exhibit strong antimicrobial activity, the disclosure by Domagk in 1935 having great impact on the development of this field. (G. Domagk, Dtsch. Med. Wochenschr. 61, 829 (1935)). It has become evident, however, from studies of acute as well as chronic toxicity, that these compounds may give rise to skin irritation and hypersensitivity, and therefore are not quite recommendable for certain applications.